pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chou
Chou is known to be the source and master of all legendary pokémon and to be the hero of all regions. She was once an orphan that an acterss always picked on. Mewtwo gave her a gem called the death maker that made her detroy the acterss and it ate up her soul. Mewtwo and Mew ask Chou to be their master, so she agreed and she was given several forms for every pokémon type. She also is able to do every single move a pokémon can fight with. Long thought to be dead, It was unknown that Chou is immortal like all pokémon Forms ???: her real form is a green ancident robe with sleeves under a black cloak with pink hair Water: Chou's water form appears as a mermaid with skin of a marill the tail of a dewgong. Her hair is similar to suicune's. like buizel, she has a ring on her neck Fire: Her fire form appears as rock girl. she has red and gray marks as entei does withthe tail and fur of a flareon. also on the tail has a flame like a chimchar. Grass: Her grass form appears as a girl in a kinomo. her kinomo is simailiar to a bellossom, a lilligant and a sunflora's bodies combined. She has the red bellossom flower on her head along with the cherry of a cherubi. her skin is green like snivy but her feet are like a deerling's, also the wings and long green hair of celebi, and har of a lilligant. Electric: her electric form appears as a nerd like girl. she wears gloggels similar to the eyes of a lanturn. like Raikou she has it's the x mark and teeth. she has the cheeks of a pikachu, ears of a pichu, wool of a mareep, wings of an emolga, and clothes simliar to jolteon Ice: her ice form appears as southern native. She has the diamond like shapes and ears of a glaceon. She has got the skin of a froslass, eyes of a beartic, hair of a jynx, and the hat of a snorunt. She wears a coat simliar to a weavile's body. Normal: Chou's normal type form appears as a magican. She has the skin of a buneary, the inner ears of an audino, the eyes of a whismur, the hair of an igglybuff, and the feet of an eevee Ghost: her ghost form appears as a wise phantom. She has the transparent skin of a sableye wearing a dress simalar to a mismagius. Along with the mask of a duskull, eyes of a gengar, hands of a haunter, the hair simalar to a head of a misdreavus, the flame of a chandelure,and the teeth of a gastly, also the arms of a frillish. Psychic: her psychic form appears as a winged dancer. She has the body of a gardevoir but the hair of a gothorita, she fly without wings like mew and mewtwo. She also has the eyes of a solrock, mouth of a medicham, and the tail of a wobbuffet Bug: her bug form appears as a butterflylike monster. She has the wings of a Volcarona and a Venomoth, the body of a kakuna, the eyes of a yanma, the feet if a ledian, and the fur of joltik. Dragon: Chou's dragon type form appears as a half-human and half-dragon creature. She has the skin of a gabite, clothing simialar to an altaria, the eyes of Kyurem, the teeth of Zekrom, and the hair and wings of Reshiram. Category:Anime characters Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Oblivia Region pokémon Category:Game characters Category:Characters